Talk:Vortigaunt
List I merged List of Vortigaunts with this page. If you guys don't like it, feel free to change it back. And if you do like it then List of Vortigaunts needs to be deleted. Sykotic 01:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Good idea. In future, if you want to mark something for deletion add it to the Candidates for Deletion category. Also, if it's not immediately obvious why it should be deleted, it's best to include an explanation either in the edit summary or in the talk page. --MattyDienhoff 07:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :*OK, thankyou :) Sykotic 09:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) "The" They also tend to refer to some characters by adding "the" before their name, such as "The Freeman" or "The Alyx Vance". - I think this means that vorts don't think of themselves as individuals, but do recognize that humans are individuals - names must be preceded by 'The' or 'Alyx Vance' might be confused for the name of a thing or species. Or, maybe 'The' is similar to the modern English the (say 'e' as in bee), meant as a sign of respect. 00:56, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with you to a certain extent, I personnally believe the Vorts see the Human names as titles, hence why they say The Freeman, instead of just Freeman. --Necrosis103 22:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :They say The Freeman, and The Alyx Vance, and the other things because they're the chosen ones. Thats why. Or it's that they but The in front of all names because thats who they are. --Mega Sean 45 23:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) What I believe is that the Vorts have a hive mind. One thought spread across a 1000 individuals. We never hear their names beyond "Uriah" and "Sweepy" so they don't regard themselves as individual beings. They each know what the other is going to say before they say it. They all say things that have been heard by other vorts. But I believe the humans don't know this. Call me crazy but I think the Vortigaunts are decieving the Humans for their own needs. Rescuing Freeman was part of it. Perhaps they are mortal enemies of G-Man and his employers who knows? 128hoodmario 18:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "This practice of adding definite articles before names is commonplace in some real-world languages, such as German." This is not true. This would be a grammatical error if it was used in German. No clue who made up that story... 01:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Xen "Their native home is the Xen border world" -This is wrong. See: http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showpost.php?p=1994259&postcount=847 "Nothing is native to Xen" Sunthief 16:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Um how do vorts come in to being, you know life cycle of a vort and how they reproduce.Malekron 23:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Comparisons? If anyone is an owner of The Orange Box for the console versions can someone do a comparison picture because the slimier version of the Vortigaunts appear in Half-life 2 and EP1 so can someone do like a comparison of the Slimier and the old versions of the Vortigaunts?--Mishulover69 17:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Are they the same as in Ep2? Also, the Manual of Style you never read states that the second person singular is not authorized in articles. Therefore I reverted your edit, so now we both don't care. Klow 18:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Flux Shifting I just noticed that when the two Vortigaunts are talking in the camp that there is a grumbling sound when their talking to each other. Its only around them and if you walk away you dont hear it anymore. This must be the inaudible part that they tell Gordon about. SuperMario2 13:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Vortigaunt houses? Should we expand on and add images of the Vortigaunt residences on Xen (as seen in the beginning of Interloper if I am correct)? (although their simple texturing makes them seem more like caves) I believe it was confirmed somewhere that these are houses, although I cannot find a source at this moment. I'll look for it ASAP. Doctor Nuriel 10:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Voritguant skin It says on the page that the ep2 smooth skin is a retcon, but are you sure about that? Like did Valve say "yeah we didn't like how they looked so we changed it"? We only meet one vort in ep2, I always figured he was just healthier/younger then the few other ones we've met - their skin was simply drier and wrinklier, which I can imagine as side effects of being slaves with shock collars (they looked rough in hl1), being tortured buy the combine, or just living in a dystopian shit hole on an alien (for them) planet that their bodies are not accustomed to. Thoughts? :Of course this is super late but seeing as you haven't had a reply at all, I feel it needs mentioning that they had since replaced the HL2 and Episode One model with that of Episode Two. (Also there are several of the fellows shortly after the first meeting with the one you are referring to, all sharing that model.) SteveZombie 16:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC)